Libro Robado
by LupitaAzucena
Summary: ¿Y si todo fuera por culpa de un libro robado?... Este fic participa en el reto "Había una vez..." del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


_**Disclaimer**_: _Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko._

**Notas de Autor: **_Que puedo decir, lo he dejado muy peque y algo inconcluso, pero la verdad es que he tenido poco tiempo para escribir y pues, hace dos días he estado enferma y aun lo estoy, ojala y les guste U.U _

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Había una vez..." del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**_

_**Libro Robado.**_

Fue un día largo de viaje y el equipo avatar había decidido parar y armar el campamento para pasar la noche.

Esa noche habían decidido contar algunos cuentos junto a la fogata, de miedo, otros cómicos, algunos otros muy infantiles.

—Ahora me toca a mí. ─Exclamo Sokka sacando de su bolsa un libro.

—Sokka, ¿De donde sacaste ese libro?─ Pregunta Aang.

—Oh, ¿Este libro?... lo pedí, prestado de la biblioteca de Wan Shi Tong…─

—En otras palabras lo robo─ añade Toph.

—Esa sería una manera muy atrevida de decirlo─ Dice desviando la vista.

—Dejemos que cuente su historia, es el último que falta y deseo dormir─ Exclama Zuko fastidiado.

—Bueno… como Katara sabe, usare personas que conocen en la historia─ Busca una historia ─Está me gusta, bien… hoy les leeré la historia de Zuko y Azula.

— ¿Qué?... ¡No!─ exclama indignado Zuko.

—Tu eres quien dijo que lo dejáramos contar su historia─ le recuerda Katara. ─Además que tan mala puede ser. ─

—Bien, déjenme proseguir─ exclama Sokka tomando el libro —En un pueblo, Vivian dos hermanos el mayor llamado Zuko y La menor llamada Azula…

— ¡Espera Sokka! Zuko desapareció─ dice preocupado Aang

Todos guardaron silencio cuando la voz de Zuko salió del libro.

— ¡Sokka, eres hombre muerto!─ se escucha la voz de Zuko.

Pero no era la única voz del libro.

— ¡Maldito Campesino! ¡Hare que te ejecuten, cuando salga de aquí!− Grito enfurecida Azula.

—Están dentro del libro─ Dice Sokka mientras se asoma al libro −Y no se ven felices.

—Eso te pasa por robar libros− le recuerda Toph.

—Tal vez si Sokka termina de contar la historia puedan salir.− Katara le dice a Sokka.

—Okey… continuare─ se enfoca en la lectura nuevamente. — Azula, la hermana menor, poseía cuatro bellos caballos, mientras que su hermano mayor no tenía más que uno.

— ¡Esta historia esta comenzando a gustarme!─ exclama alegre azula.

—Y a Azula le cayo un ladrillo sobre la cabeza.─ inventa Sokka

— ¡Campesino, idiota!─ Grita Azula cuando le cae el ladrillo

Sokka intento no reírse y continúo con la historia.

Zuko estaba obligado por su padre a arar las tierras de su hermana y prestarle su único caballo.

Pero los domingos, Azula debía prestarle sus caballos a Zuko, cosa que hacía con mala voluntad.

A Zuko le encantaba usar el látigo con los cinco caballos, Pues sentía que eran suyos. Mujeres y hombres de la nación pasaban por sus tierras, y le veían que labraba su tierra alegre. Dando con el látigo a los caballos que tanto presumía.

—aren caballos míos− exclamaba.

— ¡Oh Zuzu! –Exclamo Azula —Porque dices caballos míos si solo uno es tuyo− Dijo maliciosamente.

—No volveré a decirlo─ Repuso Zuko apenado.

* * *

><p>─Vaya… están cooperando con la historia─ dijo Katara mientras todos observaban como se desarrollaba la historia dentro del libro<p>

—Lo harán si quieren salir de allí─ sonrió divertido el joven avatar.

— ¡Déjenme continuar!─ dijo Sokka, volviendo a narrar.

Pero Zuko ignoro a su hermana. Cuando paso más gente por la tierra del chico, este tomo el látigo y azoto a los caballos.

— ¡Aren caballos míos!─ grita Zuko

— ¡Zuzu! ─Le reclamo Azula —Con que vuelvas a decir que mis caballos son tuyos, le lanzare un rayo al tuyo− Sentencio Azula.

—Esta fue la ultima vez− se disculpo Zuko.

Mas sin embargo la chica que le gustaba a Zuko paso por sus tierras, motivándolo a presumir que tenía cinco bellos corceles arando sus tierras, motivado por la bella mujer que tenia enfrente alzo el látigo gritando nuevamente su típica frase;

— ¡aren caballos míos!

Mas sin embargo, un rayo veloz atravesó la cabeza del caballo de Zuko matándole de inmediato.

—Te lo he advertido, pero tu no hiciste caso… ¡ahora llévate el cadáver de tu apestoso caballo!

Zuko echo una furia comenzó a quitarle la piel a su caballo, pues si se enfrentaba a su hermana en un duelo sabia que perdería, ella era mas hábil y astuta que el. Sin más remedio seco la piel al viento, la metió en un saco y se fue al pueblo a venderla, con suerte ganaría algunas piezas de bronce.

Para llegar al pueblo se debía cruzar por un largo bosque, era invierno y oscurecía rápidamente, no transcurrió mas de una hora cuando Zuko se extravió, cuando dio con una vieja cabaña para pedir posada la mujer le echo.

—Mi esposo no se encuentra esta noche, además no hay espacio para albergar extraños aquí.

—Por favor buena mujer, solo será esta noche, al amanecer seguiré mi camino

—No, no y no, así que ya puede irse o le echare a patadas.− le advirtió la mujer.

Zuko que aun deseaba tener un lugar donde quedarse, se metió al establo de la casa, bien podía pasar la noche allí sin ser descubierto. Mientras se encaminaba al viejo establo contemplo por la ventana a la mujer… bueno a Katara teniendo una amistosa cena con un maestro aire… ups perdona Aang… se me paso.

— ¡Ya veras Sokka!- exclamo Aang molesto.

— ¿Y yo que?− se quejo Katara.

También lo siento Katara...

En fin, el maestro aire y la mujer estaban teniendo una alegre cena. Zuko se había percatado que en la mesa donde ambos estaban había un asado, un pescado y muchas botellas de vino.

El estomago de Zuko rugía al ver los deliciosos manjares que se extendían por toda la mesa. Resignándose a irse al establo suspiro, tirándose en un gran montón de heno. Cuando un hombre montado en un caballo entro para dejar su caballo le vio.

— ¿Por qué pasa la noche aquí buen hombre?− le pregunto el general Zhao.

— ¿General Zhao?− pregunto el chico.

—Si, a mi también me sorprende verte aquí.

—Bueno sigamos con esto, que quiero salir de aquí… Su mujer no me ha permitido pasar la noche aquí− se lamento el chico.

—Tonterías, aquí se recibe a toda persona y más en este frio tan feroz.− El hombre le extendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie —Pasemos a la casa, mi nombre es Zhao

—Muchas gracias –acepta su mano —mí nombre es Zuko.

Zuko vio de reojo como la mujer escondía los manjares que había preparado en el horno, las botellas de vino en la alacena y le rogaba al maestro aire para que se ocultase en un baúl.

Ambos hombres entraron a la casa, para susto de la mujer.

La mujer les preparo la mesa a ambos, sirviéndoles arroz y algunos vegetales. Zuko se sentó en una de las sillas aun cargando el costal con la piel el cual coloco entre sus pies y comenzó a observar la comida poco apetitosa que la mujer les había servido, pero el no iba a permitir que semejantes majares se desaprovecharan, así que comenzó a hacer sonar la piel seca con sus pies.

— ¡Silencio! ¡Cállate! -dijo a su saco; pero al mismo tiempo le hizo rechinar con más fuerza a la piel seca.

— ¿Qué tienes en ese saco muchacho? -le preguntó curioso Zhao.

—He conseguido atrapar dentro de el a un pequeño dragón, pero no cualquier dragón, este es mágico y muy sabio− Zuko volvió a sonar la piel— Y el dice que no quiere que comamos arroz, que el nos ha dejado una deliciosa cena de asado y pescado en el horno.

— ¿Sera eso posible?− Le dijo incrédulo Zhao, abriendo el horno — ¡Pero si es cierto! –exclamo sorprendido.

Zuko volvió a pisar el saco para que rechinara la piel.

— ¿Qué dice ahora su dragón? –preguntó Zhao.

—Dice que en la alacena a puesto tres botellas de vino.

Disimulando su enojo y fingiéndose muy sorprendida, la mujer les sirvió el vino, y el marido se puso a beber, alegrándose cada vez más.

—Es interesante tu dragón−

—Ciertamente señor, mi dragón puede hacer cualquier cosa que usted quiera− le aseguro Zuko.

—Todo menos hacerte señor del fuego− susurro Zhao.

—Y a ti más competente− contraataco.

—Ni a ti devolverte el honor –Se burlo Zhao.

—Así nunca saldremos así− Suspiro— Continuemos… dejemos eso para después.

— ¿entonces puede mostrarme a Vaatu?− Pregunto Zhao volviendo al papel.

—Claro que si, pero es muy feo, así que se presentara ante ti como un maestro aire.

— ¡Huy! Que lastima para Vaatu porque odio a los maestros aire.− exclama animado.

—Veamos que dice mi dragón− Zuko volvió a rechinar la piel— ¿Qué dices? –lo hizo rechinar nuevamente— Ohhhhhhhhh, ya entiendo.

— ¿Qué dijo? –Pregunto Zhao.

—Dice que se oculto en el baúl.

— ¿En el baúl?

—Si, en el baúl− afirmo Zuko

Ambos esperaron a que su narrador narrara la parte siguiente.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa que Sokka no narraba.

— ¡Sokka!− le grito Katara.

— ¡Maldito pedazo de animal!− Azula apareció en la casa y le grito a Sokka.

— ¿Es mi imaginación o el idiota que nos metió aquí esta roncando cómodamente?− Pregunto Zhao, Katara le iba a replicar pero tenía razón en lo que hablaba el hombre.

—Si, se ha quedado dormido− Suspiro Aang al saber que esta seria una larga noche para que Sokka los sacara del libro.

— ¡Lo ves idiota, ah sido tu culpa!− soltó maliciosamente Azula.

— ¡¿Cómo puede ser esto mi culpa?!− se defendió Zuko.

La pelea continuo por minutos, horas, horas y horas, mientras que las personas mas cuerdas se habían cansado y decidieron comenzar a comer lo que había en la casa del cuento pues todos pasarían la noche en el libro, por culpa de Sokka…

Y como dijo Aang fue una larga noche…

Demasiado…

Pero la venganza vendría la próxima noche pues el próximo cuento sería Sokka el ceniciento…

Y todos querían ver como se vería Sokka en vestido.

Y colorín colorado esta historia se ha acabado.


End file.
